


and in the end, we were all just human

by huxism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death, Destruction, Drabble, I'm Sorry, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending, This hurt, and, i almost cried while writing this, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxism/pseuds/huxism
Summary: A (pretty sad) Kylux ending for Episode IX.





	and in the end, we were all just human

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually more of just a drabble. But I thought I might still publish it.  
> I had too many feels about the "The Rise of Skywalker" teaser, I'm sorry.

From the very beginning, it had already looked like all hope was lost. With the Supreme Leader having defected to the Resistance, the First Order was barely standing a chance. Man after man was taken down, slaughtered, so much about restoring peace in the galaxy. It wasn’t about that anymore, it was just mass murder of all the supporters of the First Order.

In this war, Hux was fighting as much as he could, trying to take down the enemies, but he knew that this would be his last fight. Among his opponents, he could spot the former Supreme Leader, now going by the name of Ben Skywalker. Their gazes met for just a split second, just when Hux could feel the shot of a blaster going right through his abdomen. He sunk to the ground, mouth opened in pain, but no sound came out or if there was, nobody could hear it over the tremendous volume of the battle. Hux could feel his breath becoming shorter immediately, the pain overwhelming him, making him gasp and shake. He laid on the dirty ground, people running around him, more shots being fired and through all those people, he could spot a large figure coming towards him. 

There was no doubt who this outline belonged to, he knew it too well, had seen it too often, in all sorts of forms. Before Hux could think anything more into it, he had Ben kneeling beside him, taking him in his arms. „I’m sorry“ he spoke with a voice much softer than Hux was used to. He sounded like he really meant it because despite them fighting on opposite sides, he knew that the former Supreme Leader hadn’t forgotten about their history. He couldn’t. 

The General reached out with his still gloved hand, placing it on the other’s cheek, feeling his vision becoming blurry from the tears forming in his eyes. „Kylo…“ he breathed out, using the man’s old name on purpose. He could feel him removing the glove from his fragile hand, so he was now able to feel the soft skin which he’d felt so often before. „I’m sorry, Hux, I really am“ Ben repeated himself and Hux didn’t know whether he was just imagining things or if there were tears running down the other’s cheeks as well. „I love you, I still do“ he added and Hux was very sure that he definitely was crying now. 

The General couldn’t do much but just smile at him. There was so much that was still unsaid, though both of them knew it and there was no need to say it out loud. He just kept Hux close to him, holding him in his arms as he witnessed his last breaths. Everything around them seemed to be getting calmer, quieter. The fight didn’t matter anymore, it was just the two of them now. Nothing else in the whole galaxy could’ve disturbed this moment, never else had they been so intimate with each other. 

„Kylo“ Hux said again, more pleading this time but Ben just assured him that it was fine, that everything was going to be alright and both of them knew that it was beyond wrong. The General kept his eyes open the whole time, trying to take in as much of his lover as he could, wanting to remember every single little thing of him even after his death. Ben could feel Hux becoming calmer, everything just shutting down and it hurt him more than anything else, to know that he currently had the man who he’d loved more than anything dying in his arms. 

When Hux had fully stilled, his eyes still opened and full of hope that somehow everything would turn out fine, Ben let out a shaking cry. He picked the lifeless body up from the ground after having closed his eyes, making his way through the remains of the battle, pushing away everyone in his rage. He might’ve been with the Resistance now and he might’ve been redeemed but he couldn’t deny the fact that his heart was still beating for Hux and that it would never stop doing so. 

Ben brought his body to his ship, gently placing it on his bed, one that they’ve actually shared together for many nights on missions together and that would always be their place. 

 

A few hours later, Ben would arrive on his home planet. Alone, having left everyone behind, though not without knowing that they would win the battle. He would bury Hux near the gardens just outside the house he grew up in. He thought it was a peaceful place, one where nobody would ever disturb him, one that was special to Ben. He’d sat by his grave long after he’d closed it with dirt, crying, telling Hux over and over just how sorry he was for everything. 

 

When he returned to the Resistance, nobody said a thing, although they all knew. The questions they all had would forever remain unasked. And every time the young Skywalker would seem a little distant, they knew that in his mind, he was still with his lover, still out there fighting the battles with him, that he couldn’t fight alone. Sometimes, Ben would be gone for days and everyone knew that he couldn’t take being away from Hux for any longer and that he was crying by his grave again.  
And when Ben died, so many decades after Hux, after all the battles, in a galaxy where peace ruled again, instead of wars, his daughter would go back to his home planet and bury him right beside his lover.

 

And in the end, this way, they could both find their peace together.


End file.
